


Sext Socks

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 16 - Fandom Crossover, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Baz is impatient for Simon's shift to end.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Sext Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoneyedhufflepuff (The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685069) by [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff). 



> Am I interpreting Fandom Crossover by writing a story set in my dear friend @thehoneyedhufflepuff's BTL universe?  
> Yes, of course I am.

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Snow, when is your shift finished?

Fit Idiot : half 8, wnhy?

Fit Idiot : *why?

-

Fit Idiot : why tho?

Fit Idiot : u need smthing?

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : No, Snow. Do I have to need something to want to know when I might see you?

Fit Idiot : 😏 … you want me to come over? 

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : If you insist. I’m sure I wouldn’t mind. 

-

Fit Idiot : 😏

-

Fit Idiot : 😏

-

Fit Idiot : 😏

-

Fit Idiot : 😏

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Oh, shut up. Don’t you have customers to serve?

Fit Idiot : on my dinner break

Fit Idiot : nothing but time for u

Fit Idiot : 😏

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : …

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : You’re an idiot.

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : I love you.

-

Fit Idiot : shop is slooooooooow tonite

Fit Idiot : … whta are u wearing?

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : …

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Are you trying to seduce me while you’re kitted out in an apron?

Fit Idiot : 😏

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Never mind. Any interest I might have had in seduction has dried up.

Fit Idiot : noooooooo your so hot tho

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : You’re.

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : And so are you.

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Get back to work you lazy arse.

-

Fit Idiot : sry, had a customer

Fit Idiot : <picture attached>

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : aldk;jfa/ljvfa

Fit Idiot : 😏 ok luv?

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Fine.

-

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Sending me a selfie like that is such a blatant demand for attention. I don’t know if I’ll let you in when you get here. 

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Send another please.

Fit Idiot : <picture attached>

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Fuuuck me. 

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : How did you manage to get both your forearms in the frame if it’s a selfie?

Fit Idiot : its not tho, I aksed Ebb to take it for me

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : …

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : …

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : You’re an idiot.

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Come here immediately.

Fit Idiot : 😏

-

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Snow. I need you to know that I'm going to have sex with you when you get here. 

Fit Idiot : 😏

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Fuck you.

Fit Idiot : waht are you wearing?

-

Fit Idiot : Baz?

Fit Idiot : im sorry love

Fit Idiot : I dint mean to tease youj

Fit Idiot : Baz?

-

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : <picture attached>

Fit Idiot : …

Fit Idiot : thats the dirtiest thing uv ever sent me

Fit Idiot : and ur fully clothed

Fit Idiot : u must be eager for it

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : I… might be a little impatient. 

Fit Idiot : unbutton your shirt a bit and take anohter?

-

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : <picture attached>

Fit Idiot : I hope you know how miserable your making me while I make lattes

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : You’re.

-

Fit Idiot : Baz

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : What?

Fit Idiot : tell me what you want me to do to youj?

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : I’m not sexting with you while you’re at work.

Fit Idiot : why tho

-

Fit Idiot : why tho

-

Fit Idiot : why tho

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : <link attached>

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : This is what I want you to do to me, Snow. 

Fit Idiot : …

Fit Idiot : that site is well educational

Fit Idiot : do you spend a lot of timng studying it?

-

Fit Idiot : baz?

-

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Sorry, I was busy getting started without you, since you’re busy being a git.

Fit Idiot : I’m at work!

Fit Idiot : are you rly tho

Fit Idiot : getting started without me

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : <picture attached>

Fit Idiot : that… is not what I expected

Fit Idiot : are you rly organizing ur socks? 

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Laundry doesn’t do itself, Snow.

Fit Idiot : <picture attached>

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : My god you are disgusting. You’ve got whipped cream in your hair.

Fit Idiot : have I?

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : I bet you’re all sweaty, too.

Fit Idiot : might be

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Gross

bookshop bloke baz 🦖 : Pick up condoms on your way over.

**Author's Note:**

> New found respect for how difficult it is to format texting. I gave up on timestamps. Much admiration to @thehoneyedhufflepuff for doing this for the length of a literal novel.
> 
> Also, would you respect me less if I told you that all of Simon's typos are actually my own?


End file.
